


a midnight tryst

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also they kiss, kageyana is a trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gotta be careful with your makeouts while everyone is asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	a midnight tryst

It’s late, all the team has already passed out and Tsukishima would be asleep too if it wasn’t for Tanaka’s loud snores that came from only a few people away. So instead he’s flittering between asleep and awake, almost there but not quite. If only he could get a short breath of silence to fall asleep.

Despite being awake, Tsukishima doesn’t hear the soft steps approaching until a hand lays on him, causing him to start slightly.

“Tsukishima,” says a familiar, low voice and Tsukishima turns quickly to his side. He sees the silhouette of Kageyama beside him, the other’s features slightly illuminated by the bit of moonlight coming from the window.

Tsukishima peers at the other’s face, his eyesight blurry due to his lack of glasses. Still, he can read the other’s expression, a look of want across Kageyama’s face as he kneels next to Tsukishima.

“King,” he mutters tiredly, “What do you want?” Kageyama frowns at the name, despite hearing it so many times. In the end, he brushes it off and continues on with his request.

“I’m lonely,” Kageyama whispers, his hand still on Tsukishima. The middle blocker let’s out a small, unimpressed noise.

“You’re lonely, in a room with 11 other people in it?” Tsukishima asks, giving the other an amused smirk, which he can barely see. Kageyama huffs loudly and Tsukishima can imagine the frustrated pout that has taken over his face.

“You know what I mean,” Kageyama grumbles quietly, “It’s that kind of lonely.”

Tsukishima does know, despite Kageyama’s poor communication. The other was asking to be given attention and physically intimacy. He wants to be held and kissed. 

Though Tsukishima has no qualms in giving those things to his boyfriend, it’s god-knows-when in the middle of night and they rest of the team is sleeping around them.

“Wake up before the others tomorrow and see what happens,” Tsukishima says, deciding he’ too tired and rolling away so his back is to the setter.

“No,” Kageyama whines softly, tugging on the back of Tsukishima’s shirt. Who need he could be so needy?

“It’s late Tobio,” Tsukishima mumbles, though his response is almost covered up by Tanaka’s snores, “try again in the morning.”

“But I want to be held right now,” Kageyama says, laying his head against the other’s shoulder.

“That’s too bad,”

“Come on Kei, I’ve been having the worst cramps of my life,” Kageyama cries to the Tsukishima while his face is still pressed against his shoulder, “Don’t I deserve at least a little attention?”

Tsukishima lies there for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, giving into Kageyama’s whining, deciding it would be better to appease him now than deal with his sour attitude in the morning. Tsukishima rolls onto his back and looks at the other.

“Fine,” he whispers, extending a hand and throwing his blanket to the side. A wobbly smile graces Kageyama’s lips as he reaches out and takes Tsukishima’s hands, a quiet pleased noise coming from him as warm invades his palm and fingertips. 

Tsukishima knows that the other wouldn’t be content with just hand holding, and as expected, Kageyama carefully moves till he’s straddling Tsukishima. A hand places itself in the space next to his head while Kageyama’s pushes their entwined hands on the other side, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima raises his free hand to cup Kageyama’s face, his calloused palm covering most of the other’s cheek while he runs his thumb along Kageyama’s jawline. The other above him lets out a happy sigh at the motion. He released Tsukishima hands and uses both to hold him by the top of his head, nestling his fingers into blonde hair. He leans in further and presses a harder kiss into Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima moves his hands till their resting on Kageyama’s mid-back, his fingers splayed out as he rubs soothing lines along the other, knowing how much Kageyama enjoys the motion when his cramps are bad.

They spend some time sharing languid kisses, making various, quiet noises as they do so. Tsukishima runs his hands along Kageyama’s side and back while the other does his best to card through the middle blocker’s hair.

When Kageyama breaks for air, Tsukishima leans up and places feather light kisses along the expanses of his neck. The effect is almost immediately, laughter bubbling up in Kageyama’s throat.

“Kei don’t!” Kageyama says, his voice a bit louder than intended as a bout of laughter spills out from him. Tsukishima, despite knowing the risks, smirks and continues to place ticklish kisses along Kageyama’s neck, drawing more laughter from the other.

The freeze as they hear the movement of someone sitting, seeing the motion from the corner of their eyes. Immediately, Kageyama stops holding himself up, landing hard against Tsukishima and forcing the air out of him.

They recognize the form of Asahi as he sits up. The ace rubs at his face before looking around. After that, reaches out and grabs a water bottle close to him, popping it open and bringing it to his lips. After taking a long drink, he closes it and places it back down, his breathing soon slowing down and matching the slumbering others.

Kageyama raises himself back, staring at where Asahi lays before turning back and giving Tsukishima a venomous glare.

“We almost got caught because of you, asshole,” Kageyama whispers. Tsukishima simply shrugs, faking innocence.

“It’s not my fault you’re ticklish,” he says.

“Well it’s your fault for knowing and making me laugh,” Kageyama counters and Tsukishima smiles, bringing his hands to rest against Kageyama’s side.

Without warning, Tsukishima rolls himself over, placing the other beneath him. Kageyama let’s out a surprised noise, which he quickly tries to cover.

“What the hell?” he says from his hand, scowling at Tsukishima.

“I think it was my turn to be on top,” Tsukishima says, his voice playful “Don’t you think?” he reaches down and grasps one of Kageyama’s breasts, giving it a light squeeze. He receives a hard smack against the arm in response.

“Don’t do that,” Kageyama hisses, “You know they’re sore.”

Tsukishima chuckles softly, offering a small apology for his playfulness. He leans down and puts their lips together again, eyes closing as their lips overlap. 

Kageyama raises his arms and wraps them around Tsukishima’s neck and shoulders, allowing the other to keep up with his gentle and slow kisses.

Soon, Tsukishima notices that Kageyama is becoming stiller, his hold becoming lighter as he becomes more compliant with just allowing Tsukishima to just kiss him. The taller moves away a bit, surprised by the lack of whining that comes from Kageyama.

“Getting tired, Tobio?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Mm,” Kageyama offers with a nod, letting his arms slip of Tsukishima and rest at his side. Tsukishima nods and moves off him, getting to the side of the mat.

“Get out,” he says, poking at the other, which warrants a tired swat and a groan. 

Tsukishima sighs, knowing that the other won’t move back to his proper mat. He scoots against Kageyama, forcing him to move over a bit so they can lay together. Immediately Kageyama turns over and buries himself against Tsukishima.

The middle blocker feels affection blossom in his chest, smiling slightly as he brings up the blanket and spreads it out over the both of them. He lays down and rolls onto his side, draping an arm over Kageyama while the other slips under him. Kageyama makes a sound of content as Tsukishima pulls him closer.

Tsukishima knows they’ll have to wake earlier than the others not to be caught, but he doesn’t mind that, finding the fulfilled feeling he has to be worth the lack of sleep.

After a few moments, Kageyama’s breathing slows, indicating he was asleep. The warmth from the other and the rhythm of his breathing helps relax Tsukishima, easing him into sleep, despite the fact that Tanaka was still snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like boys kissing and trans hcs to make a fic  
> anywas i hope yalk enjoyed, feel free to point out any flaws  
> hmu @ nissam.tumblr.com  
> this was a tumblr request also ;0c  
> anyways ill probs change thisr note later bc rn im tired af


End file.
